Only Hope
by cheers2love
Summary: He's her only hope. They're her only hope. Can they save her, before she saves herself. Living in Los Angeles can do alot to a person. Massington. Clam. ECT. AU.
1. Opening

**Only Hope**

"_I'm so glad I have you guys as my friends"_

"_PC Forever" _

"_Massie, I think I like, like you"_

One word to describe my life back then…perfect. Perfect Family, Perfect Friends, Perfect Boyfriend; Perfect Life.

Until it all changed…

"_Mom, all you do is get high and get drunk"_

"_This environment isn't healthy for a Sixteen year old girl!"_

"_I'm leaving! I hate you!"_

I'm Massie Block and this is my story. I'm 16 years old and I live…ok let me rephrase this I lived with my mother Kendra and her 23 year old boyfriend Sergio. My dad lives in New York, the place where I grew up and my life was pretty much perfect. Well about 4 years ago my parents got divorced my dad taking all the money and me not having the choice of living with my mother. Kendra Block pearls and diamonds included in the package, or that's what used to be a big part of my mothers life until we moved to Los Angles to be with Sergio the "supermodel", if you ask me there is nothing super about him. Sergio basically took all the money my mother was left with and spent it on drugs and alcohol, leading to me and my mother having to move out of our penthouse apartment and into Sergio's little shack he calls a "house".

So, I've taken the liberty on myself to move back to New York to live with my father and try to get back the life I used to have.


	2. Someday We'll Know CH1

_**Someday We'll Know**_

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

-Jon Foreman && Mandy Moore

Massie Block held onto the rattling furniture of the train as it rode on the rusted train tracks. "How did she pay for the train ticket?" you ask. Well, she didn't technically pay for a ticket at all; she might have snuck onto the train with the luggage as they were loading the different colored suitcases into the carrier. The train came to a halt and she heard the captain blow his whistle and warn the passengers they have arrived to their destination. A smile found its way on to the girl's face. "This is it, a new beginning" The girl whispered to herself.

**--xx--**

As Massie climbed the familiar pathway to her house, she stopped and noticed the tree house in their backyard was gone and the door was painted a darker shade of red. Massie debated ringing the door bell; she turned around and walked back down the path. She took one last look at the door and was about to start walking away.

"Excuse me, Can I help you?" A pretty brunette asked from the door way.

"Um, no. I'm sorry" Massie was cut off as a tall burley man came to the door.

"Honey, who is it?" The man asked as he looked the young girl up and down. "Massie!? Oh, Massie!" He ran to his daughter and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, how I've missed you" William started to tear up and so did the girl. "Why are you here? Where is your mother?" He started to ask all sorts of questions.

"Dad" William stopped talking and looked at his daughter. "I need a place to stay"

"Where is your mother? Why can't you stay with her?" He started bombing Massie with questions again.

"I ran away!" Massie said loud enough to get her father's attention.

"Oh, um" For once in his life William was speechless. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up. What have you been doing you look like you got ran over by a train" William said as he led Massie into the house.

"I'll have Inez make us some Tea" The brunette woman said as she entered the house.

**--xx--**

Massie and her father were seated at the long dining room table, along with the brunette woman, who Massie has yet to find out who she is.

"I don't mean to be rude" Massie started off "But, who are you?" Massie asked the brunette woman.

"Oh, Hi I'm Stacey, You're father's wife" Stacey smiled at her.

"Oh" Massie narrowed her eyes at the woman. William faked a cough.

"So, why exactly did you come?" William asked.

"I couldn't stay with Kendra anymore"

"You mean your mother" Stacey cut in.

"Stacey, I'm sorry honey, but this is more of a conversation for me and Massie" Stacey nodded as she exited the room.

"So, you got re-married?" Massie spat.

"This isn't about me. This is about you and why you are here" William answered un-phased by Massie's bitchy ways.

"Mom and Sergio" Massie looked down at her nails that were now bitten off from all her nerves on the train ride over here. William's eyes narrowed as Massie mentioned the reason why Kendra left him. "Okay, let's just say they weren't doing things appropriate for a Sixteen year olds environment" Massie lied.

"You're lieing"

"No I'm not" Massie tried. She wasn't completely lying. It was a half-truth.

"I might have not been around for the past 4 years, but I'm not stupid. Massie, you're my daughter" There was silence, an awkward one at that.

"So, can I stay here or not?" Massie asked.

"Of course, you can stay here Massie. I love you and if you weren't happy at your mother's you should have told me sooner. Just call your mother and tell her where you are" William said as he got up to give his daughter a hug.

"It's not like she'll care" Massie said under her breath as she faked a smile and gave her father a hug.

"Let's get you out of those ratty clothes" William said as he led her up to her old room.

**--xx--**

Massie changed into one of her outfits that she had from the 9th grade, sure it was out of style and was really tight across the chest and almost showed most of her bottom, and it would have to due. Massie walked outside to where the pool used to be, she noticed that Mr. Lyons and Todd were outside playing Baseball in the side yard.

"Hey there Mr. Lyons, Todd" Massie called over to them.

"Massie Block! Is that you? Wow have you grown up!" Mr. Lyon said as he walked across the green manicure lawn to give the young lady a hug.

"How've ya been Mr. Lyons?"

"Jay, please. Call me Jay. Wow I can't believe you're here. Wait, why are you here? I bet Claire would be soo happy to see you and Todd…Where did that boy go?"

**--xx--**

Upstairs, in the guest house a familiar little blonde was blaring her music and IMing Cam, her boyfriend of 5 years. All of a sudden a little red-headed boy ran into her room.

"Todd! What did I say about not knocking!?" Claire yelled at her little brother.

"Well, this is really important!" Todd panted for some air.

"What is it Todd? Did you beat my high score on the Xbox?"

"No, think bigger!" Todd shouted.

"Todd, I really don't have time for silly games. Just tell me!" Claire said as she spun around in her computer chair.

"Massie is back in town!"

"Massie as in my old best friend, Massie?" Claire asked as she ran over to the window to see Massie talking to her father outside. "Massie!!?" Claire checked her self in the mirror, to make sure she was at least rated an 8 and ran out the door to go see Massie.

"Massie!" Claire yelled as she ran over to her dad and her best friend. She engulfed her friend in a huge hug. "Ohmygosh! I missed you so much!" Claire finally pulled away and took a look a Massie. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"You look nice too, Claire!" Massie joked.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up" Jay said as he patted Massie on the back.

"Massie, you look so…Long trip?" Claire faked laugh.

"It's alright Claire, I know I look horrible"

"You're so skinny!" Claire said in shock.

"Thanks" Massie said with a smile.

"No, I mean scary skinny!" Claire said with bug eyes. "Come on, let's go to McDonalds and get you a Big Mac" Claire said pulling Massie to her car.

"I can't go out looking like this. I seriously have no clothes to wear!"

"Well, let's go shopping. I'll call up the girls and we can go to the mall" Claire pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and started to dial the girl's numbers. Massie grabbed the phone out of Claire's hand and shut it.

"No" Massie snapped.

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"I'm sure they don't want to see me, after I left… you know… with out saying goodbye, and all" Massie said shyly.

"Of course they want to see you. You're Massie fricking Block! Who wouldn't want to see you" Claire said as she gave Massie's hand a squeeze.

"I know of a lot of people" Massie whispered to herself.


	3. Knock You Down CH2

_**Knock You Down**_

Sometimes love comes around  
(love comes around love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(knocks you down)

-Keri Hilson

Massie walked threw the halls of BOCD that next week with a new wardrobe and new set of confidence. Massie walked into the office expecting to see the old bird lady, the thought of her just made her laugh, but instead of seeing the bird she saw a new principal. He was tan and toned, everything you didn't expect in a principal.

"You must be Massie Block? William's kid?" The principal put his had out for a shake. "Me and your father go way back"

"It's nice to meet you" Massie grabbed his hand.

"I'm Mr. Weiss by the way. Here is your schedule and your locker combination" Mr. Weiss handed her a couple of pieces of paper.

"Ok, Thanks" Massie took a look at her schedule. "There must be a mistake? Um, I don't play soccer and it has me down for 3rd period soccer class" Massie said freaking out a little bit.

"I'm sorry Massie, but since you came so late in the year, we put you in the classes that were available" Mr. Weiss said with a smug smile on his face. Massie gave him one last look before storming out of the office. She came in a few seconds later "Can you point me in the direction of my locker?" Mr. Weiss pointed in the direction of her locker and off she went.

All threw the halls she heard whispers and saw the stares. Rumor's like "I heard she was pregnant so she went away to have the baby" or "She was a crack addict and had to go away for treatment" crazy stuff that made Massie want to laugh in their face. Massie finally found her locker and just her luck it was next to a certain boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hey Josh" Massie cooed like it was an everyday thing.

"Hey" Josh had to do a double take. "Do I know you?"

"Well, I hope so. We were best friends in 9th grade" Massie replied. It took him awhile to get it.

"BLOCK!" He cheered and gave her a huge hug.

"Took you long enough to realize" Massie teased.

"Man, how are you? Where did you go? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Please don't do the question thing too" Massie giggled. Josh laughed.

"Sorry" Josh blushed.

"Don't worry. We'll have girl talk and catch up" Massie winked.

"Sounds like a plan" Josh smiled, but someone caught the corner of his eye. "Hey Cam! Over here!" Josh called his buddy Cam over.

"Hey Josh, Hey Massie. Okay, so dude this year they are making soccer class coed. I don't want some stinky girl on my team…MASSIE! What are you doing here!" Cam said as he tackled the girl he once called his sister.

"Nice to see you too Cam" Massie said as she fixed her hair that Cam messed up.

"Does Claire know you are here? You should go find her and tell her you back!"

"She already knows" Massie said putting her lunch in her locker. Cam cocked his head to the right.

"And she didn't tell me?" Cam asked a little confused.

"I didn't want people to know I was here" Massie said shutting her locker.

"Why?" Both Josh and Cam asked.

"Well…"

Ringggggg

Ringgggggggg

Ringggggg

"Oop! That's the bell" Massie said as she scurried off to find her classroom.

**--xx--**

Massie walked threw the halls looking for room 2456 on the second floor. She passed several classrooms.

"2543, 2454, 2455…2456. Found it!" Massie said as she knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" Ms. Clarke the AP Language teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm new and I guess I'm supposed to be in this class" Massie showed Ms. Clarke her schedule.

"Oh Yes!" Ms. Clarke led Massie into the class room. Right away Massie spotted Alicia, Kristen, and Derrick. "Class, we have a new student" The class was so uninterested except for the nerds in the front.

"LBR" I bet she heard Alicia laugh.

"Say your name sweetie" Ms. Clarke pressured.

"Ok…um"

"Spit it out already LBR" Alicia said as she heard Kristen and Derrick laugh along with her.

"I'm Massie Block and I moved here from Los Angeles" Massie said as she took a seat in the middle of the class room.

"Massie Block?" The three in the back whispered.

**--xx--**

Once, class was over Massie bolted out of the class room and to her next class which was art, Art with Mr. Mayer. Massie turned around to go down stairs but she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Massie said as she helped the girl pick up her books.

"Yea, it's alright" The blonde girl with navy blue eyes said.

"Olivia?"

"Yep, that's me" She said as she smiled.

"It's me, Massie"

"Massie Block? It can't be she left 4 years ago with out saying goodbye. I know she's smart enough to never come back here where everybody hates her" Olivia said with a roll of the eye. Olivia looked over to Massie. "Ohmygosh! You are Massie Block! Eeeeeep!" The girl squealed as she gave her a hug. "What class do you have next? I have art"

"I have art too, but I have no idea where the class room is" Massie said with a giggle.

"Come on I will show you"

**--xx--**

Massie walked into her next class late. She strutted her way onto the soccer field to be met with hundreds of familiar faces. She heard the whispers, saw the stares, but she kept that same fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry, I'm late" Massie said to the coach. "I'm new here"

"No, your not, I remember you when you played for the sirens in 8th grade. And you quit the team" The Coach said giving Massie a glare. Massie laughed nervously.

"About that…" Massie kept laughing.

"Go get out on the field with the others. You're on the blue team" The Coach said grabbing a jersey for Massie to put over her black slip dress.

"HAHA, you must be kidding if you think I'm going to play soccer in a dress with cowboy boots on" Massie said with fake enthusiasm. The coach just gave her a look. "Alright, alright, I'm going" Massie said as she jogged onto the field. Lucky for her she saw all of her ex-best friends. Kristen, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. Lucky for her she was on the team opposite of Kristen and Derrick. She jogged up to Cam.

"I guess I'm on your team" Massie said with a shrug. Cam looked at her and busted out laughing.

"You're playing in a dress…and those boots" Cam kept laughing.

"Coach wouldn't let me change, just don't pass me the ball" Massie said with a laugh as she walked the other way. The game kept going and the coach kept screaming "PASS THE BALL TO MASSIE!" finally one of the boys listened and passed it to her she stood there frozen until she heard everyone on the team screaming "GO!" She ran past a couple people and then Kristen came up behind her and tried to the steal the ball, but Massie was too quick. Derrick was the goalie and was eyeing Massie like she was heavy piece of meat. She kicked the ball into the net, and surprisingly enough Derrick didn't catch in.

"GOAL!" She heard her team scream as they came to congratulate her.

"Good Job Block" Derrick said as he came over to congratulate her. As he walked away Massie gave him a small sad smile. 'I guess it really is over' Massie thought as she let her teammates lift her on their shoulders.

**--xx--**

Lunch time, yum lunch time. She had no idea where she was going to sit and suddenly became really nervous. She grabbed her lunch from her locker, and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Massie! Wait up!" Someone called after her. Massie turned around to see Claire and Cam running up towards her.

"So, rumor has it you're a pretty good soccer player?" Claire teased.

"Yea, who know I had a talent other than shopping" Massie said with laugh as they entered the cafeteria. Once they stepped into the familiar room that smelt of greasy French fries and over processed hamburgers, it became quite and everybody turned around to stare at her.

"Come one Mass, you are eating with us" Cam grabbed Massie's arm and led her to their table. Massie sat down on the end closer to the boys then the girls. Alicia's mouth dropped open when she saw Massie sit down at their table. Massie looked down over where Alicia was and gave her a small smile and wave.

"Who let you sit here?" Alicia spat.

"I did" Cam said obviously annoyed by Alicia's attitude.

"Well, you can't. This table is full" Alicia said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Claire said. Alicia looked over to give Claire a glare.

"It's fine. I'll just go sit with Olivia" Massie said starting to get up from the table. "I don't want to be a problem"

"Actually Olivia's in the PC now, someone had to take the beta's place" Alicia said with a smirk. Massie felt her eyes start to glaze over with tears.

"Ok, that's fine" Massie said as she walked over to the table where Strawberry and her gang sat.

"Stick up for Massie ever again, and your out of the PC" Alicia hissed to Claire.

"Yea, whatever" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Leesh, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kristen asked.

"Not at all, that little skank left without a goodbye, meaning she doesn't deserve a welcome. What did she expect for everything to go back to normal? Well newsflash, this isn't some little fairytale this is life" Alicia said rolling her eyes at Kristen. "She gets what she deserves".

**--xx--**

The bell rang warning students that classes were over for the day. 'Thank God' Massie thought to herself. She gathered all her books and put them in her latest edition Marc Jacob's bag. Massie took a long sigh and walked out to the front of BOCD. She stood there patiently waiting for Isaac to pick her up.

"Hey Massie, sorry about Alicia's behavior at lunch" Olivia apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. It really didn't bother me that much" Massie lied.

"Uh, yea. Well, a bunch of us are going to Jamba Juice to grab a smoothie. You want to come?" Olivia asked. Massie paused taking it all in. If she went she could mend her friendship with the girls and maybe even her relationship with Derrington.

"Yea! I'll go!" Massie said. "Where's your car?"


	4. Battlefield CH3

**Battlefield**

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

-Jordin Sparks

The two girls walked into Jamba Juice with all attention on them. I mean wouldn't stop and stare a those two gorgeous girls. The girls walked over to where everybody was seated.

"You brought her?" Alicia spat.

"Alicia, chill" Josh told her as he gave Massie a small smile.

"I'm going to go order my smoothie" Massie said as she started to walk away.

"Could you be any ruder" Kristen said to Alicia as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go wait with Massie" Dylan said as she got up.

"Hey girl, it's really great to have you back" Dylan said as she gave Massie a small hug.

"So you're not mad?" Massie asked surprised.

"Of course I'm mad, but life's to short to hold grudges" Dylan said with a shrug. "So…" Dylan started "Any cute guys ask you out already?" Dylan laughed.

"Plenty…but, I kind of have my eye on someone" Massie said as she glanced over to Derrick. Dylan looked over to where Massie was staring at.

"Oh, Massie there is something you should probably know about Derrick"

"May I take your order?" The cashier asked. Massie ordered her drink and waited for it to be served.

"So, what were you saying about Derrick?" Massie asked.

"Well he is" But, before Dylan could finish someone cut her off.

"Massie Block?" A boy with brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and a tan/toned body came up to her and asked.

"Sorry Dyl, Yes that's me?" Massie smiled as she looked him up and down.

"My name is Miles Ryder. You probably don't remember me, but we went to the same camp like 4 years ago for 3 straight years"

"Miles!? Wow you have changed so much!"

"Well, I hope that's a good thing" Miles said with a laugh.

"Oh, it is" Massie giggled. Dylan nudged Massie. "Oh, sorry this is my friend Dylan. Dylan, Miles; Miles, Dylan"

"Nice to meet you" They both said at the same time.

"Well, Massie if you aren't busy maybe we could go out sometime?" Miles asked slyly.

"Sorry Miles, I kind of have my eye on someone else"

"He's one lucky guy" Miles said with a shake of the head. "Well if you change your mind here's my number" Miles gave Massie his number and then walked away.

"Why'd you say no!?" Dylan teased as she playfully hit Massie.

"Well" Massie said with a smile on her face as she looked over into Derrick's direction. As she did so her face fell. Dylan noticed and turned to look in the direction that Massie was staring at.

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Dylan and Massie looked away from what was happening in front of them.

"How long has Derrick and Olivia been a thing?" Massie asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Three months?" Dylan said biting her lip. "I'm sorry Mass, I really wish you didn't find out this way"

"Um, no. It's fine…I'm just going to go!" Massie whispered as she ran out of Jamba Juice.

"Wait...Massie! Your smoothie!" Dylan called, but it was no use she was already gone. Gone to go cry out all of the emotions she has carried with her since the day she moved away from this place. All Massie wanted to do was curl up in a ball on her bed with a tub of Ben & Jerry's; who cares if its fating, Massie Block's world has finally crumbled.

**--xx--**

As Massie lye in her bead, crying over what used to be, she heard the hollers and shouting from her backyard. She walked over to her bay windows to see all her old best friends hanging out by the fire pit and having a good time. She was staring down there till she saw Derrick look up to the window he knew was hers she quickly ducked hoping no one would see her, and began to let the tears fall again. Soon enough she heard three soft knocks on her door.

"Massie?" She heard Kristen call.

"Massie Block? Whoohoo?" Dylan called after. They both heard her little sniffling and whimpering. "I know you're in here" Dylan teased.

"I'm down here" Massie said burring her head in to her hands. "Do I look as pathetic as I feel?" Massie joked.

"Oh honey, you're always a 10 in my eyes" Kristen said as she slid on the floor to sit next to Massie.

"You guys still rate each other?" Massie wiped her tears away.

"Yea, Alicia still makes us" Dylan said with an eye roll as she slid on the floor with Massie and Kristen.

"Wow…" Massie said with a laugh. The girls just sat there not knowing what to say.

"You want to come outside with us?" Kristen asked as she stood up and offered a hand to Massie.

"Looking like this?" Massie laughed again. "No." Dylan ran over to Massie's closet and picked out Smocked green plaid dress from Juicy.

"Isn't that a little too summery to wear outside?"

"True" Dylan said as she ran back into Massie's closet. "Okay, what about this one?" Dylan asked as she held up a long sleeve black t-shirt dress from L.A.M.B and you're brown UGG's.

"A little dark Dyl? Don't ya think?" Kristen asks.

"Well, it matches her mood" Dylan said with a shrug.

"It's perfect Dylan, Thanks" Massie said as she slipped of her PJ's.

"Whoa, doggies!" Kristen yelped.

"Massie, what is that on the side of your body?" Dylan asked pointing to the huge bruise on the left side of Massie's body.

"Uh…It's nothing" Massie said quickly pulling the dress over her head.

"Well, it sure looks like something!" Kristen said getting closer to touch it. Massie swatted Kristen's hand away.

"I fell…it's nothing!" Massie insisted.

"Whatever, you say" Kristen said not believing it.

"Let's go outside" Dylan said once Massie got dressed and freshened up.

The three girls walked outside hand and hand laughing and having a good old time. They crowded around the bonfire since it was still March, but although it was a warm day the wind was still nippy and cold. Massie walked over and sat in a chair near Plovert & Kemp.

"You get the best seat in the house" Plovert teased.

"Oh, really?" Massie asked as she glanced over to where Derrick and Olivia were sitting. As, everybody kept talking and just hanging out somehow Massie's gaze always led back to him, always memorized by his chocolate eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Massie?" Dylan waved her hand in front of her face. "Anybody in there?" Dylan laughed as she knocked on Massie's head.

"Huh?" Massie said as she shook the thoughts from her head.

"We're leaving" Dylan said pulling Massie up. Massie gave the three girls (Kristen, Dylan, and Olivia) a hug.

"See, you guys tomorrow" Massie said as she sat back down. Once, the girls left the chatter started back up and everybody was talking about anything and everything, until Claire spoke up and asked a question.

"So, Mass what was LA like?" Claire asked sounding really sincere. Everyone became quite and turned around to look at Massie. For Massie's sake only her old best best friends were there, the one's she was closest too before she left, the ones she knew she could trust now (Claire, Derrick, Cam, and Josh).

"Um, it was ok" Massie said with a shrug. Everybody kept looking at her expecting her to say more. "What more, do you want me to say?" Massie asked obviously agitated.

"Why did you leave?" Claire asked her temper rising with every second.

"I had too"

"No, you didn't you could've stayed her with your father. You have no idea how much he missed you! You could have stayed. You could have stayed…or at least said goodbye!"

"Claire, calm down" Cam tried.

"I wanted to stay! I had no choice!" Massie said feeling the taste of pennies in the back of her mouth. "Why are you getting all mad all of a sudden?!"

"Because…BECAUSE YOU LEFT! You left me here knowing how much I hated being in the PC, the only reason I was in it is because you were my best friend and I wanted to hang out with you! But once you're in you're always in! Alicia will not give me any say in what we do. She makes me be mean to people and not be friend with Layne or anybody else! It kills me knowing I have changed into a monster!" Claire was crying now. "All I needed was my best friend!" Claire yelped.

"I needed my best friend too" Massie whispered, whose eyes were filled with tears now too. "I'm sorry you felt this way" Massie said now loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll just leave now"

"No! Massie!" Claire called.

**--xx--**

Massie crawled into her bed that night for the second time, bawling her eyes out. She knew it wasn't that bad, the reason she left, but all the things she went threw, all the things she had done out there. She couldn't let anyone dig that deep inside her, no one could ever know how much she hurt in side longed for the one person who always held the key to her heart. As, right on cue someone knocked on Massie's door getting a full view of her bottom up in the air as she balled into her pillow.

"Massie, are you alright?" the deep masculine voice that Massie longed to hear asked as he walked over to the crying girl on the bed. Massie turned over to look at him and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yea, I'm fine" Massie said as she faked the smile she had been smiling for the past four years. "Everything is okay"

"No, it's not. Massie I get what you're going threw" Derrick said sitting on the bed next to Massie. Massie looked at him begging him to continue. "Everything, Alicia is putting you threw is…it's crazy. Sure, Alicia can be really mean sometimes, but you shouldn't let that get to you. Alicia is just really insecure and immature. And, yes, she has turned all your friends against you. So what! You still have the boys. I still love- I mean we still love you know matter what happened" Derrick rambled on. Massie cut him off.

"You really think this is all about you guys!" Massie looked at him. Derrick nodded and Massie laughed out loud. "Well, newsflash the world doesn't revolve around America's elite!" Massie's voice rising with every second as she said this. "Okay, yes you guys do add some to it, but that's not why I'm like this" Massie said falling back onto her bed. Derrick lay down next to her and turned over to face her.

"Fine" Derrick said sighing. "Then why are you like this?"


	5. Here We Go Again CH4

**Here We Go Again**

So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again

-Demi Lovato

"What?" Massie asked as she blinked a couple times trying to hold the tears back.

"Tell me why you are like this? This isn't the Massie we all knew!" Derrick said rasing his voice a little bit. Massie just stared back at him. She started to get up to leave not wanting to show him how weak she had really turned. "Massie" He soothed as he grabed her wrist not wanting her to leave. She curled in pain as he grabed her wrist.

"Oww" Massie screamed as tears started to come out of her eyes. Derrick quickly let go and stood up as he took a couple steps closer to her to wipe her tears.

"Whats happened to you?" Derrick whispered as he rolled up Massie's sleeve to find brusies and scars. He slowly lifted his hand up to her arm to run his fingers over the scars. Massie bit her lip as she felt the pain of his finger tips brushing her bruised and damanged skin. The tears started to fall faster now, and as the first one hit her cheek she was brought into a hug, a never ending hug. Massie pushed her face in his sholder and silently sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry" She let out. "I didn't mean to hurt everyone when I left, and I really didn't mean to hurt you" Massie said as she pulled away from their hug. Derrick looked up to her eyes.

"I'm sure you had your reasons" Derrick said as he breathed out, the hot air trickling on Massie's skin which gave her goose bumps. Massie nodded.

"Can I tell you everything?" Massie asked looking up into his chocolate orbs. "Starting at the begginging?" Derrick nodded as he took a seat on Massie's bed, which Massie followed his lead.

**--xx****--**

Four Fifty Seven, the alarm clocks light glowed on Derrick's face, as he glanced at the clock, when he noticed he wasn't in his own bed. He turned around to face the sleeping girl next to him.

"Massie?" He whispered, as he poked her sides.

"Hmm" She mumbled with her eyes still plastered shut.

"It's time for me to leave" He whispered brushing the hair out of her face as he hovered over her. Massie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt a pulled him back on to the bed. Derrick muffled his laugh. "Massie, I really have to leave" Derrick whisper-chuckled. Massie clung on to him tighter. Derrick let out a sigh and got comfortable, he looked down to Massie. "Night Mass" but, he was only met with her soft snores.

**--xx****--**

"Should we wake them?" Massie heard Claire whisper.

"No, they look so comfortable" Dylan added. Massie shut her eyes tighter and shoved her face into what she thought was her pillow. Massie felt sudden movement from under her head, and soon heard Derrick talking.

"Whaa- What's going on?" Derrick whispered yelled.

"Shhh!" Massie heard three girls yell at him. Massie ruffled in her sleep and she could hear the four heads whipping towards her.

"What's happening here?" Dylan winked at Derrick.

"What about Olivia?" Kristen asked as Massie's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at the mention of Olivia. Massie felt Derrick shrug and her grip on him loosened.

"Massie…" Kristen whispered into her ear. "It's time to wake up" Massie slowly rolled over so she was as far away from Derrick as possible. She knew deep down, that she had to act like nothing happen, that Derrick didn't hold the key to her heart, and most important that she knew she could never have him. Massie opened eyes only to be met with the bright sunshine gleaming threw her windows.

"What time is it!?" Massie shot up out of bed.

"7:43, school starts in…" Dylan looked down to her Duney&Burke watch "Twenty Seven Minutes!" Massie ran over to her closet not even acknowledging Derrick. She threw on a pair of worn seven jeans and navy blue blazer from Chanel and ran out the door. She ran back inside and yelled up the stairs.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING!?" Massie laughed, realizing she almost forgot her friends.

**--xx--**

Finally, Massie thought. Time for art her favorite class. Massie took a seat in her usual spot. Olivia came over her and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Hey" Olivia said with a sigh. Massie looked over to the girl who had the word dilemma written all over her face. Massie brushed her hair out of her face before asking the dreaded question.

"What's wrong?" Massie asked while biting her lip. Massie already had an idea about why Olivia was upset. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Just Derrick, he's acting so weird today. Like avoiding me and stuff"

"Oh…" Massie said which caused Olivia to look over at her. "I mean that sucks" Massie offered with a shrug.

"Yea, it does. I mean yesterday everything was perfect and going great. And every night we usual have our midnight talks, but he didn't call me or anything. And in the morning we usually meet in the quad and he didn't come, so I walked in school thinking he was running late or something and there he was standing at Cam's locker! I tried to talk to him at lunch but he only gave me one word answers" Olivia sighed again. "I just don't get it"

Massie put her hand on her shoulder and tried to lighten the situation. "Maybe he is just having one of those days" Massie winked while, Olivia gave her a confused look. "His time of the month?" Massie tried. "HE'S ON HIS PERIOD!" Massie raised her voice after getting frustrated with Olivia not getting her joke. Everybody around them turned to look at them, while the teacher gave them a dirty look.

Olivia's mouth went into an "oh" form.

"Are you guys working on you still life projects?" Mrs. Hertz asked. The girls silently nodded.

"Thanks" Olivia whispered. Now, Massie was the one to give the confused look. "Thanks for being a good friend, I'm glad you came back to BOCD" Olivia said with a smile before focusing back on her project.

'Yea great friend I am' Massie thought.

**Guys, guys, guys. Not to be a pest or anything but I'm barely getting any reviews! No reviews means, no updates. That sounds a little harsh, but the reason I haven't been updating is because I have no motivations. I'm not to busy to update, its summer time. Let's be real! Well, anyway I want to thank everyone who reviews "Only Hope" and who subscribe, every little think counts.**

**Love,**

**weizgangster**


	6. Another Day CH5

**Your voice comes in and now it's fading.  
I can't believe this is so frustrating.  
'Cause you never seem to understand  
And you let me slip straight through your hands  
How does it feel to be alone?**

**-Another Day by Paramore.**

"Saturday" Massie said to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and walked over to her balcony which over looked the entire backyard, of the oversized Block mansion. She spotted Claire and Cam over by the pool, drinking their coffee. Massie sighed as she walked back inside her room, into her night club of a closet. Stacey updated Massie's old purple and white room, to a multi-functional guest room, which strangely really upset Massie. I mean what did she suspect, she left and her father never thought she would see her again. Massie looked over to the shelf that held all of her brightly colored cashmere sweaters. She slipped on a pale pink one with her grey skinny jeans, and pulled on a pair of brown boots and she walked over to the pool.

"Hey guys" Massie said shyly.

"Hey Massie" Cam said with a smile as Claire looked away, obviously still upset about the other day.

"Cam, can I speak with Claire for a moment?" Massie asked, feeling the tears already build up in her eyes. Lately, that's all Massie wanted to do…was cry.

"Yea, you can" Cam said as he patted Claire's knee and walked back to the guest house.

"Hey" Massie said again. Claire just looked up to her an offered a weak smile.

"Sooo" Massie started and Claire just stayed quite. "Uhh" Massie laughed nervously. "I don't usually do this, but um" Massie paused, which caused Claire stare intensify. "I'm sorry" Massie finally spat out. Claire's gazed seemed to soften and Massie continued. "If I had the choice of saying goodbye, I would of. This might be hard to belive, I didn't want to move to California" Claire rolled her eyes. "My mom took me by force, and she wouldn't allow me to leave"

"Yea, right. Stop lying." Claire finally said.

"Claire, I'm not lying. Yea, I mean the story is more intense then that, but that's the truth. I had everything I wished for here, why would I leave it all behind" Claire gazed up into Massie's auburn eyes. "You don't know how hard everything was out there" Massie continued. "Sergio" Massie breathed. "The boys out there" She shook her head again. All of a sudden Claire stood up and gave Massie a big hug. Massie smiled into her shoulder.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Massie asked.

"I just wanted my best friend back" Claire said with a smile as she released from the hug.

"Well, good. Because you're stuck with me"

**--xx--**

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Dylan asked as her and Kristen barged into Massie's room.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of knocking?" Massie said as she flipped a page in her teen vogue.

"Obviously, not" Kristin said with a laugh as she trailed behind Dylan. The girls stood in front of Massie's bed.

"Are you going to get ready or not?" Dylan pestered again. It was then that Massie realized that the two girls were all dressed up.

"I totally forgot" Massie said bringing her hand up to her head. "Olivia's birthday dinner is tonight" Massie said shaking her head.

"Damn straight Olivia's birthday dinner is tonight" Dylan said.

"Someone's a little bossy" Kristin teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it" Dylan said bringing her hand up to make a stop motion.

"Someone's time of the month?" Massie asked Kristin, and Kristin gave a slight nod.

"Well, get up and go get dressed. We're going to be late" Dylan. Massie sighed.

"I really don't feel like going" Massie said bringing the magazine up to her face. Massie peeked up from over the top to see a fuming Dylan.

"We didn't come all the way over here, just to say hi" Dylan.

"You live right down the street" Massie.

"Just come on and get dressed, Derrick is going to be there" Kristin said with raised eyebrows.

"Yea and it's his girlfriend's birthday dinner" Massie.

"Please just come, it won't be as fun without you" Dyaln.

"Mood swings?" Massie questioned and Kristin laughed.

"Come on I will help you pick something out. Kristin go warm up Massie's curling iron. We have to do something with that hair" Dylan.

As the girls got Massie ready, all the pretty brunette could think about was him and how she tried avoiding him all week after their little rendezvous in her room. She didn't want to ruin Olivia's birthday with some stupid drama that could be taken care of real easily, if Derrick would just dump Olivia and go out with Massie like she had planned. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Massie thought.

"All right, your done" Kristin said as she flipped Massie's hear over her shoulder. "Gorgeous"

"You're going to look prettier then the birthday girl" Dylan teased.

**--xx--**

"Massiee" Olivia squealed as the three girls pulled up to _107 West _Olivia's favorite restaurant in the city. Massie wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "I'm so glad you came, I thought you might have forgotten" As Olivia said that Kristin and Dylan gave Massie a look.

"How could I forget?" Massie said with a sly smile on her face.

"Come sit next to me and Derrick" Olivia said while pulling the three girls over to their table. Massie sent Kristin and Dylan a silent help look.

"She's here" Alicia sneered. Massie just rolled her eyes and took her seat in between Derrick and Claire.

"Ignore her. She's such a bitch" Claire whispered to Massie.

"Claire, do you have something to share?" Alicia wondered. Claire shook her head slowly. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you tell everyone" Alicia said with a smirk. Josh gave Alicia a look to tone it down.

"Gosh I hate her" Claire said to Massie.

"What happened after I left?" Massie asked Claire, but was interrupted by Olivia's parents giving a speech.

"I just want to thank you all for coming and--" but Massie spaced out once her phone vibrated.

**Derrick:** hey :)

**Massie:** Shouldn't you be texting your girlfriend?

**Derrick:** How do you know I'm not? ;)

Massie looked up to see Olivia checking her phone and having a slight smile plastered on her face. Massie's heart pulled down a little feeling her get broken little by little.

**Massie:** Oh you got me there. If you can't tell I'm rolling my eyes.

**Derrick:** Don't be like that.

**Massie:** Don't know what you're talking about :)

**Derrick:** haha very funny. But how about you and me meet up later so we can "talk"

**Massie:** "Talk" yea right. You should really be hanging out with you girlfriend later, I mean it is her birthday.

**Derrick:** Her birthday was yesterday, it's your time now.

**Massie:** I guess a little talk won't hurt :)

**Derrick**: Good, meet me at Westchester Park 12:30

"Derrick? Massie? Stop texting and pay attention to me" Olivia said with a tease. Massie awkwardly laughed and put her phone away. The waiter came around and took their orders and the group was having a good old time, it seemed just like it used to be, except there was one thing missing. Massie was zoning out till one little word, one little whisper, was heard and it brought back all the memories.

"Slut" Alicia whispered her eyes bearing into Massie.

"What did you say?" Massie questioned just making sure she heard her right.

"S-L-U-T" Alicia said with a smirk.

"Alicia! My parents are here!" Olivia said appauled.

"Shut up, Duh-livia" Alicia.

"Wow" Massie said as she started laughing. "You have changed, you have changed so much. Who are you? Because this certainly isn't the Alicia I knew 4 years ago"

"That was 4 years ago, times changed. Some become stronger and others become…looser" Alicia said her eyes narrowing on the auburn haired girl. This made Massie cackle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Massie.

"Guys! Language!" Olivia.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the whole reason why you left. July 28th? Ring any bells?" Alicia. Massie's mouth nearly dropped to the ground and her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't" Massie.

"What is she talking about?" Claire and Derrick both asked at the same time.

"Massie had sex with Chris Abebely while she was dating you, Derrick" Alicia raised her eyebrows a little bit. "Before you two did anything, and that's why she left because she was pregnant"

"You lied to me!" Claire yelled.

"You were pregnant!?" Derrick yelled also.

"Guys please settle down people are starting to stare" Olivia said in a small voice.

"You lied to me! To all of us!" Derrick yelled again.

"I wasn't pregnant!" Massie said to be heard over all the whispers and yells.

"But you slept with Chris Abebely, when you told me you were a virgin!" Derrick.

"I trusted you Alicia" Massie said in almost in an inaudible voice.

**Sorry for not updating for soo long I am sooo sorry! Well hear is chapter 5! Enjoy **** R&R**


	7. Better in The Long Run CH6

**Better in the Long Run**

**I'm just too selfish I guess**

**I know you're tired and restless**

**It's no surprise we've come undone**

**But I can't not love you just because**

**You say it's better in the long run**

**-Miranda Lambert**

Alicia sat there with a smirk on her face. To her she won, she turned the two people Massie cared the most about. While Alicia sat there all smug and mighty she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"How could you do this to me Massie. Being pregnant with another man's baby. July 28th huh, that was only a few days before you told me you loved me. You said you loved me, I can't believe this" Derrick rambled. After that was said all hell broke loose. Olivia was yelling at Derrick, Claire was yelling at Massie, Cam was yelling at Claire for yelling at Massie, Kristin and Dylan were debating whose side was true and whose side was false. Massie just sat there in her same seat with the same expression on her face. Massie looked down the table to see Alicia with a smug look snickering to Josh who sat on her left.

Olivia ran off in one direction, with Dylan trailing her footsteps. Claire ran off in the opposite corner, with Kristin following her. Derrick stomped off out of the restaurant with Cam, Kemp, and Chris all trailing behind. Leaving Josh, Alicia, and Massie.

"You're such a bitch, Alicia" Josh said simply.

"You like it" Alicia said with a seductive wink. Massie almost threw up in her mouth.

Josh rolled his eye. "I'm so done with these childish games you play Alicia, I'm done" Josh said walking away in the direction his four best friends went off to. Alicia's gaze hardened and fell on Massie.

"Look what you did" She seethed. "If you hadn't come back NONE of this would of happened. You're just a big selfish slut, who ruins everything she touches. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we wish you never came back" She spat as she walked out of the restaurant.

Massie sat there with tears rimming her eyes. 'She's right' Massie thought. 'I should have never came back' Massie glanced down at the opposite end of the table where she was sitting shocked to see Olivia's parents still there.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. You shouldn't have had to witness any of that. Tell Olivia I said happy birthday" with that Massie called Isaac the only man she could ever count on to come pick her up.

**-xx**-

Massie crawled in the back of the Land Rover she knew to well as a kid. "Hi Isaac" she whispered.

"Hi Ms. Massie" Isaac said glancing in his review mirror to catch the tear stained face of the lovely Ms. Massie. "Long night?" Isaac joked.

Massie started sobbing, uncontrollably. And not one of those soft silent sobs, It was one of those heart wrenching "I feel like I'm going to die" sobs.

"Oh Ms. Massie" Isaac said concerned.

**-xx**-

Isaac carried Massie up the front stairs, because she was too weak from crying.

"Mr. William" Isaac called threw the 3 story Mansion. "Mr. William" he called again.

Stacy Block appeared out of the kitchen. "William went ou- Oh!" Stacy was surprised to see Massie curled up in their chauffeur's arms. Stacy raced over. "What's wrong with Massie?" Stacy asked panicked.

"She's had a long night," Isaac simply said.

"Oh my, bring her up to her room" Stacy said with sad eyes. "Poor Massie" she said with a shake of her head. Stacy followed Isaac up the third floor where Massie's room was located. "I can take care of her from here".

"Let's get you out of that dress" Stacy said rummaging threw Massie's walk in closet and coming back with a royal purple juicy track suit.

"Purple's my favorite color" Massie said quietly. Stacy smiled.

"I know" she replied. Stacy took a seat on Massie's bed while Massie went into her bathroom to change.

Massie was shocked when she came out of her bathroom to see Stacy still sitting there.

"I know I'm not your mother" Stacy started "but, I want to let you know I'm here for you no matter what. You're part of my family now" Massie smiled at her.

"Thanks" Massie said awkwardly.

"I've only raised boys, so this whole daughter thing is new to me" Stacy said with a giggle "But, I hope you're willing to give this a try and let me. I care about you Massie even if I've only known you for two weeks. You're father always talked about you how beautiful and smart you were-are"

"My dad talked about me?" Massie said surprised.

"Your dad loves you, we love you" Stacy said with a smile.

After a minute or two of silence Massie decided to break it. "You're not too bad" Massie joked. "Can I hug you?"

Stacy opened her arms and Massie fell into them and they laid there like you would expect a real mother and daughter to do.

"Everything will get better in the long run" Stacy whispered.


End file.
